


Sunstreaker x Dino/Mirage

by Bumbleswipe



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Valve Play (Transformers), Valve Plugs (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumbleswipe/pseuds/Bumbleswipe
Summary: Sunstreaker gets a little jealous.. hihihi
Relationships: Autobots/Sunstreaker (Transformers), Dino - Relationship, Mirage/Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Kudos: 3





	Sunstreaker x Dino/Mirage

**Warning:Lemon**

Sunstreaker's P.O.V

We were having a meeting with the N.E.S.T crew about how to get back to the Decepticons. I was so bored and wanted out. I decided to get distracted with a nice view standing up front of me. 

Dino, damn he is fine. 

I then noticed he was looking to the side.. Looking at Bumblebee? What the hell? I got mad at this and looked to the floor mad with my arms crossed. 

Finally, the meeting was over and Dino tried to talk to me, but I ignored him and kept walking into our shared berth room, pissed as hell. 

"Sunstreaker!" I heard Dino called for me, but I kept walking. I reached our berth room and he grabbed hold of my arm. 

"Hey! I was calling for you" Dino said and I jerked my arm away from his grasp. 

"Let me go. Go and talk with Bumblebee" I told him punching in the key code and walked into the room, Dino following me closely.

"What are you talking about?" Dino asked confused, pulling me from my arm. 

"Oh don't act all innocent, I saw you giving Bee google eyes. I guess you like his yellow better than mine" I told him trying to get away from him, but he hold me tighter and pulled me into a kiss. I pulled away. 

"Ti amo, amore mio. Bee was explaining me the plan. It was all" He told me. I didn't believe him and looked to the side. This gets Dino mad and lets me go. 

"Ok, fine! I'm leaving" Dino said about to storm off, I grabbed hold of him and turned him around grabbing his dermas in a heated kiss. We realized each other and looked into our optics. Dino then grabs hold of my neck and kisses me hard on my derma. I grabbed him by his aft and placed him on our berth. Quickly taking of our codpieces and throwing them to the side, not breaking our kiss. I quickly thrust my spike into his valve and started at a fast pace, this causing Dino to break the kiss and moan out. I started to bite down into his neck cables and he threw his helm to the side to give me more access. 

~Mmm.. O-oh Sunstreaker. Give me more~ Dino moaned into my audio receptor, almost making me overload instantly. His voice was so sexual and hot. I grab hold of his thighs and placed both of his stabilizers to my right, making his valve sandwich my spike so deliciously good. I pounded into him, reaching my overload. 

~Mi amore, I'm so close.. Go faster~ I smacked his aft making it jiggle. I then squeezed one of his thighs and one of his aft cheeks, making him moan out loud. 

~Aah Sunstreaker!!~ I was on the verge of my overload. Just a few more thrust and we both came. I threw all of my transfluid inside of Dino. I then take my spike out of him and lay next to him, both breathing heavily. I then grab hold of his hips and turn him towards me and rest our helms together. 

"I love you too, I'm sorry" I hold his helm lovingly.

"It is alright, just don't do it again. I would never do that to you" Dino said and kissed my derma lovingly. 

"Ok, I promise" I gave him a sweet little kiss on his helm and we went into recharge. 


End file.
